It is estimated that 4.4 billion people do not have Internet connectivity. Most of the world's offline population (estimated at about 64 percent of the offline population) live in impoverished rural settings, where poor electric power, communications infrastructure, and lack of hardware for base stations and end-user devices impede Internet adoption. It is estimated that more than 80 percent of people who are currently disconnected from the Internet are younger than 55 years old, and more than 42 percent are younger than 25 years old. A study has shown that reducing the cost of Internet access can help connect more people. To address the challenge of connectivity, several small-scale and large-scale efforts have been aimed at connecting the offline people around the globe. Unfortunately, these efforts have not been very successful over the last decade. These efforts help people with Internet connectivity, but they require funding and ongoing technical support, which are both hard to provide, given the cost of existing solutions.